


TV

by pyromanicofthesea



Series: A Pridecember Winter Wonderland [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Kaiba catches a headcold and Yugi finds out. He cannot simply let sick friends be sick alone.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Series: A Pridecember Winter Wonderland [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055513
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	TV

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't a rona fic, don't worry. I'll never write a fucking rona fic.

Kaiba hated many things, but having a headcold was high on that list, if not at the very top. His head was so hazy from sinus pressure that he felt disoriented every time he sat up and felt as heavy as stone every time he laid down. The only thing that made the cold even remotely tolerable was the warm ojiya Mokuba insisted the head chief make every time he came down with something. He appreciated how much Mokuba took over in his absence, but it didn't surprise him when he received a text from Yugi saying he'd be stopping by with decongestant medication. Mokuba took after him so much that he worked too much. The last thing Kaiba wanted was to stress Mokuba out too much with being sick. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a bit glad Yugi was so aggressively friendly.

The doorbell rang, and the sound felt like it was giving a valiant effort to split open his skull. He didn't want to get the door. He didn't even want to move. He was the only one home though, so he had to.

With a groan, Kaiba rose from the couch like a slowly emerging zombie. He wrapped his blanket around himself and shuffled down the hall to the door. He braced himself for Yugi's overactive energy as he opened it, but instead the Other Yugi's chilled demeanor greeted him.

"Aibou said you weren't feeling well," he explained as Kaiba stepped aside to let him in. "So I thought you might like some company. I brought my cards. Oh, and I brought this stuff too." He held up the small paper bag that must have come from the pharmacy.

Kaiba took the bag, and the suggestion of a duel made his heart race - and he was sure that wasn't just the cold. The thought of using his Solid Vision holograms, however, made his stomach threaten to turn over. "We'd have to use just cards," he muttered, and the Other Yugi gave him a look to show he understood what Kaiba meant.

"We could do something else. I know 'just cards' isn't as exciting as a proper duel," the Other Yugi said as he and Kaiba walked back to the living room.

Kaiba didn't say anything until he got to the couch and sat down. "Later," he said as he put the bag of medicine on the side table. The Other Yugi sat down on the couch, on the other side, and he laid down without really thinking about it. He didn't actually realize he had laid down until his head met the cool leather of the Other Yugi's pants and a gentle hand carded through his hair. He was torn between pressing further into the cold material for relief from his warm skin and leaning into the soothing touch of the Other Yugi's hand.

The petting felt so nice, nice enough that he didn't realize he had fallen asleep until the sound of the television woke him up. He tried to sit up, but the disorientation of moving combined with the disorientation of his cold brought him right back down into the Other Yugi's lap.

"Is the television too loud?" the Other Yugi asked. He wore a sheepish look and reached for the remote. "I'm sorry I did not ask, but you were asleep. I did not want to wake you."

"A little. Keep it on though," Kaiba said as he nuzzled against the leather under him that somehow was still cool to the touch.

"You can go back to sleep." The Other Yugi continued to comb his fingers through Kaiba's hair, trying to be as soothing as possible while Kaiba felt unwell.

Kaiba grunted in response, and closed his eyes to try and go back to sleep. Sleep did not come so easily for him this time. Instead, Kaiba laid with his head still in the Other Yugi's lap, listening to the drone of the television. It sounded almost like the Other Yugi had a cooking channel on, but he wouldn't know for sure unless he looked, and his eyes were keen on staying closed for the time being. He heard channels change, and change again, and change again, before it sounded like the Other Yugi returned to the first channel. The probably cooking channel. There must be nothing on, but that was by no means unusual for midday.

The second time he awoke without realizing he fell asleep was to the Other Yugi gently shaking his shoulder. He groaned and tried to bat the hand away, but his limbs were heavy from sickness and sleep, so he only managed to put his hand around the Other Yugi's wrist.

"Hey, you should eat something," the Other Yugi said, mindful of the volume of his voice. He brushed Kaiba's cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I've been here for hours and you've only slept. I reheated the ojiya Mokuba left in the fridge."

"Fine," Kaiba muttered. Sitting up was a chore and his head spun as he did so. It felt like all the weight of his body was on his right side, wanting to pull him back down to laying on the couch. He was handed a small bowl of ojiya, warm and heavy in his hands. He hated feeling so sick. A small bowl should not feel like a boulder.

He slurped the soup from a spoon but tasted nothing. He was used to it by now though, and used to the lack of hunger as well. He kept eating despite that. He wanted to get better, if anything so he could duel the Other Yugi properly, but mostly so he could take oversight of his company back from Mokuba. The kid really did work too hard. He was proud of him for it though.

He hardly noticed the Other Yugi sit beside him until there was a head leaning against his shoulder. He paused his eating to look at the Other Yugi.

"You're going to get sick. I shouldn't have let you stay so close to me," he said, but he received a dismissive wave in response.

"Aibou and I have an agreement, don't worry about it," the Other Yugi said.

He couldn't place why that bothered him, but it did. "I'll visit if you get sick."

"Really?" Wide, eager eyes were on him. They bore into his core and demanded to see his soul laid barren for examination.

"If your grandfather doesn't kick me out."

"Come in through the window, our bedroom is only on the second floor."

A smirk pulled at Kaiba's lips. He tried to picture himself sneaking into Yugi and the Other Yugi's shared bedroom like some kind of badboy after curfew, and it was an amusing if ridiculous thought. "I'm sure the front door will suffice."

"Would you bring me soup?"

"Of course."

"You'd have your home cook make soup just for me?"

"I'd pick up soup on the way over. Otherwise it would be cold."

The Other Yugi sat up, horrified by the thought. "But homemade soup is the best for illnesses!"

"This," Kaiba said as he raised his mostly-empty bowl of ojiya, "was made in a microwave."

"No, it was reheated in a microwave. It was _made_ by scratch last night," the Other Yugi corrected. He crossed his arms. "It still works."

"Still works? You say that as if soup has magic properties," Kaiba scoffed with a roll of his eyes. He let out a nearly indignant sound when the Other Yugi grabbed his chin and turned them so their eyes met.

"Soup magic is a magic far older than even I," the Other Yugi said in the most serious voice Kaiba has even heard. The heavy tension created from the sudden mood shift hung in the air for a solid second before he huffed out a laugh and the Other Yugi's facade broke.

"I almost had you there," the Other Yugi said with a laugh.

"Almost, but not quite," Kaiba said. "My fever isn't high enough for delusions like that."

The Other Yugi put the back of his hand against Kaiba's forehead. "It feels like your fever is going down too."

"All the more reason you can't convince me of magic nonsense," Kaiba said. He set the mostly empty bowl down on the floor and leaned into the Other Yugi. "You're enough magic nonsense for me."

The Other Yugi carded his fingers through Kaiba's hair, a small smile on his face. "I am your favorite type of magic nonsense."

"Don't push it," Kaiba grumbled, but he leaned into the Other Yugi's touch.

"Admit it."

"You're a tolerable type of magic nonsense," Kaiba said. He moved on the couch so he could lay down with his head in the Other Yugi's lap. "Now turn the television back on so I can fall asleep to it again."

The television clicked on as Kaiba settled in the Other Yugi's lap. He had been right before. The station was a cooking network. It wasn't bad background noise, especially not when the Other Yugi resumed petting his hair. He couldn't tell what the hostess was making yet. Something with fresh crab meat. Her voice was nice, soothing almost, like a memory he had been too young to fully internalize. Or he was thinking too much, energized just a bit by the meal. Energized or not, he fell asleep once more, long before the cooking demonstration ended.

**Author's Note:**

> soup is magic, don't listen to the tall non-believer.  
> also falling asleep to a low volume tv while your sick is really nice (or i'm just odd...)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
